forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiaransalee
| aspects = Kiaranselee | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Dark Seldarine | home = | formerhomes = Threnody | minions = | gender = Feminine | died = | race = Drow lich | sex = Female | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = Drow hand wearing many silver rings | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Necromancy | domains5e = Arcana, Death | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Arcane abjuration Touch of death | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Dead power | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Dead power formerly Lesser deity formerly Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Female drow hand wearing silver rings | homeplane3e = Demonweb Pits | realm3e = | serves3e = Lolth | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Undead, vengence | domains3e = Chaos, Drow, Envy, Evil, Pride, Retribution, Undeath | worshipers3e = Drow, necromancers, undead | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Cold Heart" (dagger) | holy days3e = The Graverending (Midwinter's eve). | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Female drow hand wearing silver rings | homeplane2e = Abyss | realm2e = Thanatos (113th Layer of the Abyss) | serves2e = Lolth | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Undead and vengeance | spheres2e = All, Charm, Combat, Divination, Elemental (earth) Guardian, Healing (reversed only), Necromantic, Sun (reversed only) Minor: Astral, Chaos, Elemental (fire), Protection, Summoning | worshipers2e = Crusaders, Necromancers, Speciality priests | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = The Graverending (Midwinter's eve) | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Kiaransalee ( |primary stress=3}}) was a drow lesser deity, also known as the Lady of the Dead, The Revenancer or The Vengeful Banshee. Her portfolio included vengeance and the undead. Kiaransalee was a cruel, twisted and vengeful deity. The Lady of the Dead became insane ages ago; however, she managed to keep her cunning and she could still clearly remember every slight or insult towards her, whether it was real or imagined. Kiaransalee was swift to anger, powerful, and against all who have wronged her she plotted a dark revenge. The Lady of the Dead preferred company from the mindless undead she could manipulate at will, over sentient beings that are possessed of independent thought. She rarely trusted anyone else to do justice to her vision and thus preferred to settle her problems herself. Worshipers Kiaransalee's clergy comprised of orderly regimented cells, but the faith lacked in overall organization. The Revenancer's clerics were mostly found in small drow communities or in special enclaves, and acted constantly in secret. Her clerics were agents of vengeance who plotted against anyone who ever slighted the faith. They regularly organised slaying missions to acquire corpses for animation, and were very active in persecuting slaves. Higher-ranking priestesses were called Yathrinshee. Many clerics were also necromancers. A few of the church also joined the Cult of the Dragon and became Wearers of Purple. Eventually, most became undead themselves. Other worshippers of Kiaransalee were the Crones, female drow priestesses dressed in loose black robes and sporting at least one silver ring in each hand. Some of them had smeared their skin with a mix of ash and fat. They mostly resided in the Acropolis of Thanatos and were capable clerics and necromancers.Lisa Smedman (September 2007). Storm of the Dead. (Wizards of the Coast), Chapter 11. ISBN 978-0-7869-4701-0. Orders ;Legion of Vengeful Banshees :These banshee knights' sole purpose was to battle the undead tanar'ri servants of Orcus. Their base of operations was the Acropolis of Thanatos in V'elddrinnsshar . Rituals Clerics of Kiaransalee prayed for their spells at midnight, the time of day in which spirits are most restless. Each individual cleric performed a handful of minor devotions to Kiaransalee each month. The Graverending The single annual holy day of the faith was called the Graverending and was celebrated each Midwinter Eve. The Graverending was an individual ritual, where each cleric animated as many undead as she could handle. These undead were known as the Vengeance Hunters and they were consumed only with a desire for revenge against those that ended their lives. They hunted down this killer unerringly within 24 hours. When a Vengeance Hunter was destroyed it did not rise again. These undead returned to their graves after their 24 hours or after their vengeance had been executed, if possible. Relationships Kiaransalee had many foes and only loose allies. In the hopes of loosening Lolth's web she allied herself with such deities as Hoar, Velsharoon, Malar, and Vhaeraun. Her chief enemies were Deep Duerra, Dumathoin, Eilistraee, Kelemvor, Laduguer, Jergal and the Demon lord Orcus. History Kiaransalee was, in her mortal life a powerful lichdrow necromancer-queen from another plane. Upon becoming a demigod, she was made an unwilling vassal of Lolth and was until shortly before her death. She was only capable of small acts of rebellion against Lolth. Kiaransalee once took over Orcus's realm but was repelled by the resurrected demon prince not long afterwards. She was then completely aimed towards destroying every trace of the demon lord of the undead. During the Silence of Lolth, Kiaransalee received a massive influx of worshipers that elevated her from the rank of demigod to lesser deity. After the silence ended, Kiaransalee joined the sava game between Lolth and Eilistraee as a 3rd party faction. In order to have a one-on-one fight with Lolth, she dedicated her moves towards eliminating Eilistraee from the game. In the end, though, she failed, and Q'arlynd Melarn performed a High Magic ritual aimed to wipe her name from the minds of all mortals and gods, even Kiaransalee herself. She apparently faded from existence along with her demiplane, but her name remained known to some and kept being invoked in necromantic rituals, leading to her return during the Second Sundering. Dogma Appendix References Connections de:Kiaransalee Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Drow domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Undeath domain deities Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Necromancers Category:Clerics Category:Envy domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Demonweb Pits Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender